Prince to King
by Aerrow
Summary: AU. Lelouch, a prince who wanted nothing to do with the life of royalty, is given a once in a lifetime offer. Will he accept the offer? And what about the so called 'Ice Princess? Well, we'll just have to wait and see. LuluSuza. Rating may go up. Hiatus.
1. Kidnapped by a terrorist

"Team One and Team Three, I want you to secure the Ball Room. Make sure no one escapes or gets anywhere near a phone." The masked man stated, his right hand idly rubbing his chin as the grunts, as they were called, saluted and ran out of his office.

The two team leaders nodded themselves before they made their way out of the office.

"Gino." The taller man, leader of Team Three, turned around at the door, letting the younger leader go through, as he heard his name being called. "Be sure to keep an eye on Suzaku."

The blonde turned back to look out the door at the retreating back of the brunette leader. "Yes sir." He simply stated, bowing in the direction of the masked man before jogging to catch up to the Eleven.

"You know you don't have to do everything he says." The younger stated as they entered the Knightmare hanger. Gino looked at Suzaku, glancing down at the younger's ass as he mounted the high-jacked Lancelot model. "Stop staring at my ass, Weinberg."

The team leader chuckled before me mounted his own Knightmare, Tristan. "I follow his orders because he'd break me in two if I went against him. You only get away with it cause you're special."

Suzaku shrugged as Anya, leader of Team Two, came up to the Lancelot. They two stared at each other before nodding, understanding what the other was thinking. The short, pink-haired girl walked away as Luciano waved, smiling as the two team leader's Knightmare Frames shut closed and left the hanger, the grunts following close behind.

"Wish you luck, 'Zaku-chan."

"Stop giving people nicknames, Luciano."

* * *

Lelouch groaned as his 'friend', if you were to call her that, Milly pulled him onto the dance floor _again_ and forced him to dance with her. He silently wondered to himself why he even bothered to come to his brother's 'birthday' party. Lelouch swore he just threw this party for the hell of it.

The black-haired boy looked around the Ball Room and noticed that Rolo, his younger half brother, was off in a corner, looking even more emotional than normal. If that were possible of course. Lelouch sighed as he was forced to dip Milly, trying to ignore the way her breasts bounced. God he was going to be having nightmares for days.

Over the noise of the music and people, no one could hear the quick footsteps coming from outside the door. A scream was heard as the large doors were literally thrown open, men in black suits filling the room. Most of the guests were forced closer to the walls. And, by luck that wasn't on Lelouch's side, all of his friends ended up with him. Shirley and Kallen were currently working on making his arms numb.

"What's going on?!" Schneizel shouted as he and his sister's, Cornelia and Euphemia, were forced back towards the wall and had guns pointed at them. "Sorry for the intrusion, but Zero has some….business he needs to take care of."

Lelouch and his friend's glanced up at the two who were obviously in charge, the fact that they were dressed differently than the others sort of helped. "Dude, he's hot." Milly stated, covering her on-coming bloody nose as she pointed to the shorter one. A brunette in a dark blue, almost navy, skin tight body suit with black high-heel thigh-high boots (1). Lelouch just nodded as he glanced at the blank, emotionless stare of the obviously shorter one of the two.

"And who may you be?" Schneizel asked, glaring at the two. The blonde intruder looked up, shocked. "You mean you don't recognize me?" The man truly looked shock, Lelouch thought.

"Well," The blonde man started, ignoring the looks half the people in the room. "I am Gino Weinberg. A…former member of the Britannian army. And my lovely assistant here-" Gino was cut off as the brunette kicked him in the shin. After gathering his breathe, Gino finished with "Suzaku Kururugi."

Murmurs quickly filled the room at the mention of the younger's name. Suzaku scowled slightly before a gunshot went off. Obviously from a senior grunt trying to get everyone to shut up. Rolo walked up to the two and started whispering to Gino, who ended up having to bend over.

Kallen, Milly, and Shirley gasped as Lelouch's younger half-brother walked up to the two while Rivalz and Lelouch frowned. _'Is Rolo working for Zero?'_ Lelouch snapped out of his thoughts as a small, yet chubby, black blur went for the trio. The Britannian prince quickly identified it as Arthur, his cat. The feline went straight for the brunette and started pawing at his boots, trying to gain some leverage.

Suzaku glanced down and bent over, picking the black cat up and cradled the feline in his arms, scratching behind his ears. Arthur purred happily. Lelouch frowned. Arthur has never once let him touch the feline.

Milly nudged Lelouch, still trying to unsuccessfully cover her bloody nose, grinning. He glanced at her, annoyed. "Did you see that ass?" The prince just shoved her away, even more annoyed. He snapped out of his suicidal thoughts as Rolo turned around, pointing straight at him. "That's him. That's Lelouch."

Gino nodded, walking over to the group and grabbed the black-haired by arm, pulling him up and out of his chair. "Lelouch vi Britannia?" Lelouch, recognizing his name, nodded. "Zero would like to speak with you."

"Only if I can bring my friends with me." The blonde looked over at the _very sexy_ brunette who shrugged in response. The shorter turned around and place his hand on the communicator that was attached to his ear. After some short, mumbled words, he turned back around to the two and nodded. "They can come."

* * *

Lelouch never thought that he could lose all feeling to his arms in only just a few minutes. This was quickly proven true as the Britannian prince and his friends followed the blonde and brunette Team Leaders down the hall to the office of the very Zero himself.

They were currently in one of the hideouts of the Black Knight organization and were being led by two of the highest ranking members of said organization and were being followed by four grunts from their specially picked teams. And what put icing on the top was that they were about to meet the terrorist himself. In the flesh. _'Maybe he'll have his mask off.'_ Lelouch mentally scoffed at the idea.

"So…..wonder what the Big Bad Wolf wants with Princey back there?" The man with the orange Mohawk-like hair style asked the darker skinned female as the two lead the group through the hallways. "Most like propose a….treaty after skinning you alive." The tall, white-haired woman replied, scoffing slightly and taking a puff of her tobacco pipe.

The Mohawk-haired guy pouted as they stopped in front of a large door that automatically opened, revealing a large room complete with a set of couches surrounding a large flat screen TV and past that was an elaborately decorated desk, covered in papers, that the masked man himself was currently sitting behind. And, of course, Suzaku, who the group had found out earlier to be leader of Team One, was sitting on the edge of the desk off to Zero's left.

"You wanted to see them?" The white-haired woman stated more than asked, moving over to sit on one of the smaller couches, still smoking her tobacco pipe. Zero just nodded, moving some of the papers he was previously working on off to the side.

"I'm so sorry to…intrude on your brother's party but there is something I truly need to work on right now." Luciano motioned for the group to move forward, and they did, ending up standing only a few feet away from the world famous terrorist and his best pilot. "Now, Prince Lelouch-"

He was quickly cut off as said boy subconsciously replied with "Just Lelouch."

Zero, understanding, just nodded. "Lelouch, I'd prefer it if your friends left for a few minutes. There are some things I wish to discuss with you and you only."

The teenager turned to his friends, and though reluctant, Shirley and Kallen followed Rivalz and Milly out of the room. Luciano quickly followed while Rakshata, the dark skinned woman, walked out the door slowly, heading back to the hospital wing of the hideout.

"Now, Lelouch, as you know, I am viewed as a 'terrorist'."

"You are."

Zero chuckled slightly while Suzaku frowned. Lelouch immediately found out that he hated it when the Japanese boy frowned. "The Britannian Empire just views me as a terrorist, but I just wish for a better world for my friends and, most importantly, Suzaku." Lelouch looked up shocked while the brunette blushed slightly, frowning even more.

"But, sadly, like all humans, I'm getting old."

"You don't seem that old."

"Believe me, I'm older than I seem." With that, Zero took off his mask, allowing whitening hair to fall in front of his eyes as he removed the partial face mask that covered his lower face. "And I want my dream to continue on even if I can't."

The Britannian prince looked at the much older man, truly shocked beyond belief. He looked at Suzaku to see if the boy was just as shocked as he was. But instead, the brunette had leaned backwards and was running his gloved hand through the white locks, smiling. "What I'm saying is…will you become Zero?"

* * *

1) Basically the suit Lelouch makes him wear to pilot his knightmare.

Cliff hanger! Because, personally, I didn't know how else to end the chapter. AND THIS IDEA CAME FROM NO WHERE. So yuh. Hope you enjoy it. Ignore any grammar mistakes. I kind of just wrote this up and wasn't feeling the mood to check over it again.

I DON'T OWN CODE GEASS. (Is at the bottom cause I'm in denial. Sue me.)


	2. Tour of the Kingdom

"Who are you?"

It was a simply question. The man sitting in front of him – Not the brunette! The old guy – was Zero, the terrorist threatening the Britannian Empire. Someone who Lelouch, as the eleventh prince, should have hated with all his guts.

But…he couldn't find the hatred he was supposed to feel for the terrorist, for this old man. "Who are you?" He repeated, frowning slightly when the man – Zero – in front of him chuckled. "Do you really need to be reminded?"

With a scowl set on his face, he walked up closer to the large desk and, placing his hands on the firm wood, glared at said terrorist. "I mean, really, who are you?"

"Ah." The white-haired man simply said before turning to the brunette that was sitting on the side of his desk. "Suzaku-san, would you be a dear and keep that cat from murdering my desk?" Both teens looked down and saw that Arthur was, indeed, scratching at the mahogany desk, trying to get to Suzaku.

"Arthur!" Lelouch exclaimed, moving to retrieve the fat black cat. Arthur, in turn, hissed loudly as the prince made to pick him up. Jumping up, and using Suzaku's legs as leverage, he landed on the brunette's lap, making himself comfortable. "Well that's strange. He never hisses at me." Lelouch mumbled, moving to pet the fur ball. He jerked his hand away as Arthur made to bite his hand.

Suzaku chuckled slightly, petting the cat. Arthur purred happily, snuggling closer to the brunette. "As I was saying, I am Edmund Bostwick but more commonly known as Zero."

Recalling some old memories at the mentioning of that name, Lelouch recognized him. A blond man about his father's age, dressed up in a black suit – handing him a small gift as it was his birthday – with a young brunette clinging to his side. "You….you were a Britannian noble…weren't you?"

"Were, being the key word there young Lelouch. And you remember Suzaku, don't you?" Looking over at the brunette, Lelouch instantly recognized the teen as the child clinging to the noble's leg, a scared look on his young, slightly chubby face. "Of course." The prince nodded.

"So what happened?" Lelouch asked, deciding to sit on one of the plush chairs that rested in front of the large ornate desk. "The Britannian government stripped me of my nobility when they found out about Suzaku. They were revolted that I adopted a Japanese child as my own. This, of course, made me realize just how corrupt the Britannian government was.

"And, this made me want to change the world for those that had their traditions, lives, and honor ripped from them because of the Britannian government. Also, to make the world safer for my son and other children."

Lelouch was truly shocked at the elder man's proclamation. The prince, along with the rest of the Britannian citizens, thought he was a simple terrorist – greedy for money and power. He understood where Edmund was coming from. Stripping one of their nobility just for adopting a number – no, a Japanese child was absolutely pathetic. Realizing this, Lelouch wondered why he hadn't just walked up to the terrorist – not in his eyes anymore though – and offered himself as a successor.

Lelouch looked Edmund in the eyes, sharp violet meeting amused grey, and gathered the courage he needed to say the new few words that would change not only his life, but the rest of the worlds as well.

Stepping up to the mahogany desk, ignoring the knowing looks of Suzaku and Edmund, Lelouch squared his shoulders and bowed politely.

"I accept you offer. I will be Zero."

* * *

"This is the training room. Those two are Anya and Gino, they are leaders of Team Two and Team Three." Suzaku stated as he waved in the direction of said room. Lelouch glanced in, noticing the extremely high ceiling along with the padded mats that covered every little space, even the ceiling itself. A short, pink haired girl wearing a orange tank-top and Capri shorts quickly dodged a kick to the head from a much taller blond, wearing a loose blue shoot and white sweats. The prince recognized the man from when Edmund had, oh so graciously, picked him up from the castle.

Noticing that Suzaku had continued on with the tour, the blackette quickly jogged over to where he was standing. "This is the gym. We have weights, boxing set ups, and basically anything you'll ever need to stay in shape. Those two are Luciano and Dorothea, also team leaders."

A dark haired, dark skinned woman – wearing a dark blue loose T-shirt with knee-length brown shorts – was running on a treadmill, iPod attached to the control consol. Benching weights – roughly 70lbs by the look of the weights themselves – an orange haired man, wearing a simple white tank with black sweats, finished and, after grabbing and wrapping a towel around his neck, walked over to the two of them.

"Morning Zaku-chan! Been a while since you came down here." Luciano stated, smiling as he wrapped his arm around the brunette's shoulders, leaning on him slightly. "That's cause you're down here." Suzaku muttered, pushing the orange haired man off of him. "Morning Yoshitaka." A taller brunette waved to the trio as he walked past them, going towards the treadmills as well.

"You're so cold to me Suzaku-chan." Luciano pouted as Suzaku started walking off. Lelouch took this as his cue to follow. Jerking to a stop as the elder tugged on his arm, the blackette glared at Luciano. "Watch out for Suzaku. We don't call him the Ice Prince for nothing."

Ignoring the odd feeling he got from the orange haired man's statement, Lelouch quickly made his way up to Suzaku.

* * *

After another hour or two of the tour with Suzaku, Lelouch felt like he was going to die. He hadn't walked that much in such a long time. Actually, never. Lelouch mentally cursed his lack of strength and stamina.

"Don't worry. We'll work out a schedule for you so you can get some meat on those chicken bones of yours." Rakshata stated as she sat down across from prince. The two had passed by her office in the medical wing earlier. They were now in Zero's office. Luckily for Lelouch, Edmund was currently not in his office.

Suddenly, a bright green haired woman barged into the room, a large Cheese-kun plushie in her hands. The woman walked over to the desk, plopped down onto the leather chair, and swirled around a few times before stopping and starting to search through a few of the drawers for something.

"That's C.C." Rakshata stated, smoking her tobacco pipe. "We all call her the Ice Princess. She'll _always_ barge in if you don't lock the door, bathroom or not." Kaname said as he plopped down beside the wiped out prince. "Once, she walked in on Kento when he was in the shower. Let's just say that he's still terrified from that experience." The dark-green-haired man said as he stood up once again. "Well, anyway, just wanted to see if the boss was in. See you around later I guess, newbie." The much older man walked out of the office, whistling a happy tune as he shoved his hands into his coat pockets.

"Newbie?" Lelouch questioned as he turned to Rakshata. "We haven't told any, except the team leaders and sector heads, that you're the successor of my father. To them, you're just another person who wants to change the Britannian Empire." Suzaku stated as he sat down next to Rakshata. "That's it?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow, hoping that he had more cover than that.

"Of course not. You're in technical support. When you're not at the palace, you'll be here with Lloyd and Cécile. Of course, you'll have to learn everything about the Black Knights and Zero's plans, so the section heads will be briefing you down in the testing hangers." The brunette finished, before leaning forward and picking up Arthur from the floor.

"I swear he likes you more than me." Lelouch muttered as he jerked his hand away, almost being bit as he tried to pet the black cat. Suzaku simply shrugged.

* * *

A little more insight on the Black Knights and….yuh. Anyway, this story won't receive as much attention as 'Black Queen' and 'Blackened Hearts and Secluded Misery', but it's not on hiatus either. Just except updates to be slightly slower (You can kind of tell where I stopped writing for like a week or two). IGNORE ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES. I'm too lazy to go over it. I don't own Code Geass (but I wish greatly that I did, but we all do right?).


	3. School on the Job

This isn't late, what are you talking about?

Okay, it's late but I had gotten stuck on ONE part for almost a month, it was so frustrating. But luckily I thought of something (more like my fiancé supplied it) and finished it! I hope it isn't too horrible for my lovely readers~

In any and all cases, ignore any spelling/grammatical mistakes like usual.

* * *

"I'll be back in a bit – just going out with Rolo for a bit!" The blackette called out to Sayoko – who he had found out to be an undercover Black Knight member – and his sister Nunnally. Closing the doors behind him, Rolo and he stepped into the car, Ayame at the wheel.

"How was your day, Mr. Lamperouge?"

"Lelouch is just fine."

"As you wish," with that, the surprisingly fancy, yet simple car drove off, both violet eyed boys in the back. Lelouch turned to the younger, eye brow raised.

"Since when did you join the Black Knights?"

Rolo sighed, looking out the window. "Zero, or rather Edmund, found me one day when it was raining, right after a beating session with my mom," The brunette mumbled, remembering the dreary day. "He helped me through it while, unlike him, Father did nothing as you should well know."

Lelouch simply nodded – their sorry excuse for a father did absolutely nothing when it came to his children. It's like he only had them to extend the royal family or something. He scoffed. He wouldn't put it past the man.

"Now, enough about the past; who are you 'working' for?" Rolo turned around sharply, nearly scaring the older half to death. Trying to calm his breathing, Lelouch mumbled out a quiet "Lloyd". Apparently this amused the younger because he turned back around to face the window, smirk on his face. "Good luck with him."

-xxxxxxx-

"Your laaaaaate~" The eccentric scientist sang as the blackette walked through the doors, nearly scaring him half to death. _'That seems to be happening a lot lately.'_ He mentally scowled before being dragged over to a large Knightmare. The Lancelot.

"H-Hey, wait, wasn't this stolen a month ago?"

"Well, technically no."

"Eh?"

"I built the Lancelot; it's understandable if I want to keep my own creations." The pale-haired scientist stated, looking up at the pristine white and gold coated Knightmare with love and adoration. Lelouch looked up at the Knightmare as well. He heard so many great things about it, even the fact that it was unstable….wait a minute.

"You don't mean that someone actually drives that thing, do you?"

"Hmmm?" Lloyd looked over with an eye brow perched up, a thoughtful look on his face. "It's dangerous and unable to be driven by anyone except…Zaku-chan!" The scientist finished with glee, throwing his hands in the air and running off.

Lelouch looked up at the Lancelot, confused. Zaku-chan?

'_Wait, didn't Luciano call someone Zaku-chan? It does sound familiar…'_ He thought as he looked at the Knightmare with a frown before his brain clicked, connecting the final piece, albeit a slight slowly. _'Suzaku!'_

"Yes?"

Realizing that he had said that out loud, the blackette quickly spun around to face the brunette, who had a cute and confused look on his face. "I-It's nothing, really," Lelouch stated hurriedly, "I was just thinking out loud." He finished lamely.

The Japanese boy simply raised his eye brow before turning to Lloyd – who was enjoying his perch on Suzaku's shoulders – with a look of indifference on his face. Lelouch mentally flinched.

"Is the Lancelot finished?"

"Almost theeere~" The scientist sang, twirling a few times as he pranced over to said Knightmare. Lelouch sweat dropped while Suzaku stared on, used to the eccentric man's ways.

-xxxxxxx-

"Ne, Lelouch~ what did Zero want you for, you never told us." Rivalz half-whined, plopping down into his seat next to said boy. The blackette chuckled, closing his book as he looked up to the front of the class.

"He offered me a proposition, but I declined."

"What was the proposition?" Shirley asked, leaning over her desk to get in on the conversation. Milly did so as well, wanting to know for…blackmail reasons. Lelouch simply sighed.

"The usual 'undercover spy' offer."

"That's so lo-" Shirley was cut off as the classroom door literally banged open, a pale-haired man sauntering through. Lelouch sat up straight, eyes wide in surprise. _'What's Lloyd doing here?'_

"Seeing as how your previous chemistry teacher had an…_accident_," the scientists' smile turned into a wicked smirk, eyes turning dark with bloodlust at the word before turning back to his usual carefree smile so fast, Lelouch wondered if he imagined it, "I offered my services as a replacement~" he finished, twirling around. The entire class sweat dropped, including Lelouch. (1)

"Ne, Asplund-sama, no scaring the students on your first day."

Lelouch nearly choked. _'S-Suzaku!'_

The brunette looked over at him, smiling for a split second before returning to his normal look of indifference. "If you're planning on dying via suffocation, Mr. Britannia, I'd appreciate it if it wasn't during this class."

Lelouch rubbed his chin with the back of his hand, closing his eyes and nodded. "Yes, Kururugi-sama," he stated, leaning back in his chair and trying to ignore the curious looks of his friends.

"Ne~ As you know now, I'm Lloyd Asplund or just Lloyd for short and this is my lovely assistant, Kururugi Aiteiru~." The mentioned brunette sent the scientist a dark look as everyone else started whispering. Not only was the assistant Japanese, but the teacher was the former Earl. Lelouch simply smirked. _'This is going to be interesting.'_

"Is there something you find funny, Mr. Britannia? If so, you don't mind sharing with the class, do you?" Lelouch's eyes widened slightly and, catching the slight smirk on the brunette's face, his smirk widened slightly as well. _'If it's a game you want, it's a game you'll get.'_

"I was just thinking about that nice ass you have there, Kururugi-san." His smirk widened even more when Suzaku frowned. The boy's in the classroom started chuckling while the girl's giggled. _'One for Lelouch, zero for Suzaku.'_

"If you enjoy staring at it so much, then you wouldn't mind staying after school for two hours in detention." The whispering grew louder as Suzaku smirked. Lelouch frowned. _'Well that went down the drain.'_

-xxxxxxx-

"So what's with the change in name? And what does 'Aiteiru' mean anyway?" Lelouch asked as he sipped from his soda can. Suzaku signed as he leaned against the board. Currently both were in Lloyd's classroom as Lelouch served detention.

"It was supposed to be 'Kigen Aiteiru' but you ruined it."

"Oops, my bad." Lelouch smirked playfully, only to get smacked in the head.

"You're just lucky Lloyd went with the flow and thought of something." The brunette glared down at him, hands on his hips as he towered over the other. Lelouch simply stared at him.

"You're wearing contacts."

Suzaku face palmed.

* * *

1. http:/ /i36. photobucket . com/albums /e50/Altarofnaught /Lelouch /Lelouchsmirk. png

That's what I imagine Lloyd's look to be.


End file.
